


Normal Relationships + Icepacks + Whiskey

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [30]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), James MacGyver Bashing (MacGyver TV 2016), Mentioned James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written with the below prompt in mind, I see this as a little epilogue to 3x05 (Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family - think drug cartels and James MacGyver being a dick) Did I get the banter right between Jack and Mac? Does the scene work? Tell me, feedback is welcome.No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Normal Relationships + Icepacks + Whiskey

The plane back from Mexico was not comfortable for any of them. The mission had been a failure in multiple ways. Mac and Jack had failed to capture a dangerous drug lord and Oversight had failed to get any further in his obsession hunting his ex-partner. Oversight sat at the front of the plane looking out the window at the clouds below, Mac sat at the opposite end of the plane, he lay back on one of the sofas trying to sleep. Dalton had gone straight for the liquor cabinet to help himself sleep and to ease his aching bones. Unfortunately, the extremely respectable single malt whisky hadn’t exactly done its work, it was true everything ached a lot less, but sleep was lost to him. Instead he went back to old habits and settled on the sofa opposite Mac and watched his boy sleep or more accurately twitch back and forth.

Mac really wasn’t sleeping; he was trying too. He shifted from side to side on the sofa multiple times and groaned periodically. He opened his eyes finally and spotted Jack grinning at him

_“You know watching people sleep is never not creepy.”_

_“Well, if you weren’t twitching so much I wouldn’t have to. The noises come out of you, I’m kinda disturbed and impressed all at the same ”_

_“Yeah…sorry about that, can’t seem to comfortable._ ” Mac said sitting up, he hissed grabbing his side

 _“Oh for Christ’s sake Mac.”_ Dalton snapped, putting his whisky down and shifting sofas

 _“Move over, show me now.”_ Dalton continued, gesturing for Mac to lift up his t-shirt.

Mac shifted away from Jack moving towards the armrest, he lent his head on his hand and tried to shut his eyes, a groan escaped out of his mouth.

_“Jack...quit fussing. I’m sure it’s fine. I just need some heavy-duty painkillers and a good night’s sleep.”_  
  
_“Mac, come on. Just show me already, I’m too tired for your usual dance. If it’s nothing, I promise to beg your forgiveness and you can torture me with equations for a month.”_

Mac snorted at the prospect of ‘torturing’ Jack with equations, Dalton taking advantage of the distraction yanked the boy’s t-shirt up.

 _“Jack!”_ Mac squawked in protest. Dalton glared at him.

_“For fuck’s sake Mac, why didn’t you say anything?”_

Mac’s entire right side was covered in heavy bruising, mottled patches of red, blue and purple could be seen over his rib cage and chest, there was even a section that was a deep navy almost black part.

_“We had other stuff on our mind’s Jack.”_

_“Yeah, but when we got to the strip, we could have stopped at a doctor, given you some pain meds, something!”_

_“Keep your voice down”_ Mac hissed at Jack

 _“What? You gotta be kidding me? ??”_ Jack responded as he saw Mac’s eyes dart towards his father at the end of the plane. Dalton moved his fingers as gently as he could down Mac’s side, he could feel one, two and three broken ribs. Mac lent back against the sofa again gripping the side tight.

_“I’m going to find you some painkillers and ice kid. I know there’s medical kit on this plane somewhere.”_

_“No Jack, wait!”_ Mac said grabbing Dalton’s wrist as he got up

Jack felt the vice like grip and waited, he looked down at Mac expectantly

_“Just don’t tell my dad okay”_

Jack responded with an eyeroll, he really was too tired for all this

_“Look, he already feels guilty about not telling me the real reason we came here and if he finds out I got hurt, he’ll feel even more guilty and it’ll just get all weird and….I really don’t want that.”_

_“Yeah because your relationship is sooo normal, the rest of the time.”_

Mac’s eye widened a little at Jack’s retort. Dalton had the good grace despite his exhaustion and slightly drunk brain to feel a little bit bad. He sat down again extricating his hand from Mac, instead he put his hand Mac’s knee and lowered his voice

_“Alright, that was a low blow. But Mac, you are hurt, and you need fixing, you’ve got at least three broken ribs and maybe some other injuries I can’t feel or register. Your dad needs to know. He’ll find out anyway when we get back to Phoenix.”_

_“Yeah but at least the Phoenix I don’t have to have endure a really uncomfortable flight with him with lots of broken sentences and embarrassment. I can just go home.”_ Mac responded

Jack took a deep breath and ran hands his over face. He loved Mac like a brother but dealing with this bit of his personality was…well exhausting, coupled with his father being here. Some days he just didn’t have the patience for it.

“Fine...you take this” Jack said reaching across for his whisky glass and pushing it into Mac’s hand “and this...” he added pulling the blanket that he had accidentally sat on over as well, he gently placed it over Mac’s bottom half.

 _“That way dad will never know.”_ Jack said, just about keeping the patronising edge out of his voice “ _Now I am going to find some painkillers and some ice.”_

Fortunately for both of them the medical kit was actually at Mac’s end of the plane, so Dalton didn’t have to go anywhere near Mac’s father to get it. Jack casually brought it over, half hiding it behind his back. He’d also managed to find the whisky bottle and a new glass. He looked at Oversight at one point and realised that he was actually nodding off in his chair, his eyes losing focus on the whiteness outside. He tossed the kit next to Mac and sat, he settled the whisky and the new glass on his own arm rest and turned to look at the kid again. 

_“Come on kid, sit up and face me.”_

Mac who had by now wrapped the blanket around himself and was starting to feel the effects of Jack’s whisky shifted around, so his back was facing his father and he was looking Dalton square in the eye. Jack gently eased his t-shirt up again and placed two ice pack onto his ribs, Mac shuddered a bit when the cold touched him, but he didn’t make a sound. Dalton gently wrapped a very long bandage around his ribs just to keep the packs in place. He picked up on a muddy stain on Mac’s shoulder and pulled down the top half of his t-shirt and found yet another bruise and a nasty cut across his shoulder. He went rummaging in the kit and found some antiseptic, he dabbed Mac’s shoulder carefully, removing the bits of dust, afterwards he found a bandage and taped it onto MacGyver’s shoulder. When he was done Dalton resumed his glaring

_“Should I even ask how any of these happened?”_

_“We were escaping…there was a lever…because of rooftops…we landed with a bit of crunch on the pavement below.”_

Jack snorted _“It doesn’t sound like that lever worked particularly well if you landed with a bit of crunch.”_

_“Yeah I know, I actually pointed that out to my dad, if he’d simply just..”_

Jack held up his hand to cut Mac off

 _“Tell me about it tomorrow okay. For now take these..”_ Jack said pulling out three heavy painkillers from the kit “and more of this” he added pulling the whisky glass from behind Mac and once again placing it in Mac’s hand

_“I don’t think you’re supposed to take heavy painkillers with alcohol.”_

_“Just do as you’re told.”_

Mac laughed and groaned again, he then downed the pills and the whisky without complaint (in a rare moment of obedience on his part). He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back against the sofa. Jack relaxed next to him and poured himself a new whisky. For a little while everything was quiet, the two of them just sat there. Dalton stretched out his arms and purred, this really was very good whisky. Then he registered a mop of blond hair gently fall on his shoulder, Mac lent his head against Jack, the blanket still twisted around him and closed his eyes.

_“Thanks Jack”_

Dalton very gently placed his arm around him and murmured back

_“No worries kid, no worries.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that the ending was massively inspired by the below prompt which I saw on the-wandering-whumper / starryhc tumblr's so thank you very much to you both!!
> 
> TAT: when the sick character leans their head against someone and closes their eyes


End file.
